Forever Grinning an Alex Koehler love story
by hypnotyzer
Summary: Valentina Burns and Alex Koehler had the perfect relationship. But all good things come to an end, don't they? It's been a year since the breakup, ans Valentina has been trudging through life in a very miserable state. But suddenly, someone unexpected shows up from the past. Will she lose her last ounce of sanity, or will he save her broken body once again?
1. Chapter 1

I pushed open the wooden door, taking in the scent of freshly baked bread. The warm atmosphere of the bakery made my body relax and I walked over to the counter, getting ready to meet my boyfriend after his shift.  
"Hey babe," I kissed him on the lips and I felt him frown, causing me to lean back and study his face. He seemed miserable and as he walked out from the counter to greet me, he barely looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, hurt.  
"Can we go somewhere private?" He whispered.  
He looked like he was about to cry as I nodded and led us swiftly out to my car. We got in and he looked down at his hands.  
"Alex?" I asked, confused.  
"I think...It's time we started seeing other people. I mean. Chelsea Grin is becoming bigger. We got a call from a record label and uh, well. It's going to be hard for us to...you know. When I leave for tour and stuff," he whispered, near tears.  
"But...Alex" I pleaded, angry, "It's great that you got called and all, but...why the fuck are you giving up on us? Did these past two year mean nothing to you?" Angry tears sprouted from my eyes and rolled off my face as my heart shattered into a million pieces.  
"I can't deal with this, Val. I'm sorry. I wish things were different."  
And with those words thrown into the air, he left me in my car, tears making wet tracks down my face as I watched his figure walk away from me into the snowy winter. The cold season which I was partially named after. The season I would begin to hate.


	2. Chapter 2

*1 Year Later*

I sat down at the bar, disliking the unwelcoming stares from the people around me. I had recently dyed a portion of my hair a vibrant pink, and it contrasted against my darker hair, making me stand out. But I let them judge me. Nothing mattered anymore.

It's been like this for a year now. I would sit here at the bar, catching unwelcoming stares from almost every other customer. And it was always just me sitting here, no friends, no family, no partner. No future ahead of me.

I came to this bar twice every week, normally on Wednesdays, since I didn't work Thursdays, and then again on Fridays. But I wasn't able to get off today, so here I am on this chilly, teeth-chattering late Saturday night in early December, drowning in my sorrows.

"Ma'am, can I get you something to drink?" The bartender spoke to me.

"Can I just have a Strawberry Margarita, please?" I asked, flashing my I.D.

"Sure," he smiled and started mixing up my drink.

I felt someone sink into the chair next to me, and I braced myself for a drunken perverted phrase to be thrown my way.

But it never happened. The bartender set down my drink and I dared to look at the man. He looked to be about my age, and he was very tall with dark brown hair. He had sunglasses shading his eyes and I couldn't quite figure out why he looked familiar.

Perhaps I went to school with him? No, he was very attractive and no one in my school looked as great as this. My mind drifted to my ex boyfriend, but it couldn't be him, since he was touring with his band all the time. Plus, he didn't live inside this town, so he wouldn't take the time to revisit it.

I had to stop myself from staring at him, but I caught his eye just as I turned back to my drink.

He leaned into my view and smiled, showing perfect white teeth, "Hello, I'm Mike. Mike Smith."

He held his hand out for me to shake and I grasped it lightly, forcing a tiny smile.

"Valentina Burns. But you can call me Val," I sipped a drink of my margarita, enjoying the way the sweet tequila burned down my throat.

He made small talk with me as I finished my margarita. I found out he works at some music store that's apparently located somewhere outside this tiny town and he travels a lot. He told me many little things that slipped from my mind as I ordered drink after drink after drink. I couldn't stop staring at the way his pink mouth moved with every word he said and I soon found myself in a daze, just watching him and nodding. Not once did my ex boyfriend cross my mind. And I was glad.

It was nearly one o'clock, and the bar was just closing up. I stood up on wobbly legs and watched as the room spun around me. I felt strong arms ensnare around my waist, supporting me from falling to the ground.

I looked up at Mike, and smiled, mumbling out what I think to be a thank you. He gave me a worried expression and led me to his car, asking me about some motel of some sort.

I continued to stare at him until I felt my face grow closer to his and then suddenly, his lips were on mine. Moving against mine. Like a perfect puzzle piece, I melted into him. And it felt right. But the weird feeling of familiarity was creeping up on me again.

I tried to shake it off as he gently pried our lips apart. He kept his hands on my lower back as I snuggled into his chest against the car.

"...my motel room...would you?" My brain deciphered his whisper in my ear and I nodded. He led me to the passenger side and helped me get in. He got into the driver's side and started the engine. We sat in silence as we neared the motel he was staying at.

He carried me up to his little room and not even allowing me to process what was going on, I was flung on his bed. He hovered over me, removing his sunglasses and staring down at me hungrily. He put his face close to mine and I put my hand on his cheek. How could I ever forget his voice? His eyes? His lips? How did I ever go without him?

A tear escaped and rolled down my face as I realized why he was so familiar, even in my drunken state. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Val," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine.

And then there was no space between us. I kissed him as images of the past resurfaced. I tried hard not to cry, and I reminded myself that he really is here. It is really him.

The kiss was just like every other one, filled with curiosity, lust, passion, and maybe love. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him.

I ran my fingers through his silky hair, missing the feel of it. His nose brushed against mine and I heard him moan. He kept his hand on my cheek, still stroking away stray tears.

His soft lips moved down to my neck, biting and sucking. I felt something wet hit my collarbone and I realized that he, too, was crying.

He broke apart from me and leaned on his elbows above me. He cradled my head in his hands, occasionally playing with my hair. And we just stared into each other's eyes longingly. A year was too long.

He closed his eyes. "I missed you..." He started.

"I missed you too," I whispered.

"You...you don't know how hard it was for me to walk away from you that day. It was the biggest mistake of my life. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do but...it hurt you. And it hurt me knowing that I hurt you. I wanted so badly to walk back into your warm car, and have you hold me and tell me it'll be alright. We'll make it through. Just like you always told me before. But I couldn't. I was afraid of...I was selfish. I thought that if I went on tour and left you alone, you'd find someone better. And I was afraid of getting hurt."

Tears cascaded down his face, and I wiped them away.

"Val...I never stopped loving you..." He sighed.

"I can't stop loving you either, Alex..." I confessed.

"Will you stay here for the night?" He asked, hopeful.

I nodded. He rolled over next to me and I snuggled into his side. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I fell into a deep, content sleep, feeling high from all the alcohol I consumed and being with Alex again. I don't know how I survived the past year.


End file.
